Spike: The Last Dragon
by Dinopony2580
Summary: It's 50 years into the future and an evil organization has taken over Equestria, shrouding the land in darkness and ridding it of friendship and harmony while also killing off all the dragons, except one. And now, the 4 princesses and the Mane 6 plan to take Equestria back with the help of everyone's favorite dragon that they all love.
1. Prologue

**UNIVERSAL PICTURES** PRESENTS

 **DREAMWORKS**

 **LIONSGATE**

 **ALLSPARK** PRODUCTIONS

A Hasbro Company

 **EQUESTRIA**

 **50 YEARS INTO THE FUTURE**

It is a dark time for Equestria. Peace has been lost and friendship is barely a memory.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have lost power in Equestria and have been overthrown by an organization of evil, known as the O.E.M.P. (Organization of Equestrian Morality and Protection).

They were exiled from Equestria and now, they were hiding in the Crystal Empire, the last place of refuge in Equestria.

The O.E.M.P. turned Equestria into a living hell. They said they'd make it a "better" place, but they lied.

They just wanted to turn Equestria into their own little playground.

Their top priority was conquering other nations, waging war, expanding their constantly growing empire because they were power hungry, boosting the economy, torchering weak ponies, and making strong ponies the top race on Earth.

They were basically like Nazis mixed with Communists. They punished ponies who didn't follow their rules, all stallions had to serve in the army and were considered superior over mares, mares worked their flanks off at factories and jobs, unicorn magic was used in warfare to make weapons, it was just brutal.

But, back to the O.E.M.P's goals. The organization had one particular race to get rid of, the dragons.

Dragons have threatened ponies for constant generations and now, it was time to put an end to them. Now, all the dragons are extinct, except one.

Before the O.E.M.P. took over, Spike lived a happy life in Ponyville with his most special friends, the Mane 7: Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Starlight.

He had many other friends, but these were his most extra special friends. But, when the O.E.M.P. took over, Twilight and the Mane 6 had to send him away.

It was a sad moment, but Spike knew he couldn't stay. Twilight's heart was broken to see him leave, but she knew it was for the best.

The others were saddened as well, but they also knew it was for the best. Spike hasn't been seen since, but he will return.

Now, 50 years into the future, a rebellion will start and Equestria will be saved by one special dragon whose friends to all ponies.

 **Spike: The Last Dragon**

* * *

 **Author's note: A story a thought of that's kind of a combination of HTTYD, Dragonheart, and Spyro.**


	2. Searching for Spike: Reunion with Spike

**Author's Note: I updated the chapter. Hope the reunion with Spike and his friends is better!**

* * *

Twilight and her friends were walking through a forest. They've been searching for Spike the past few days, but have had no luck.

Celestia had sent Twilight on a mission to find and retrieve Spike. He was one of their last hopes of destroying the OEMP.

Not only have they been looking for Spike, they've also been running from the OEMP as well, which has been following and hunting them for the last few days now as well.

Now, they were beginning to grow weak. "Twilight, we've been walking forever. Can't we rest for a bit?" Rainbow asked.

"Rainbow, we can't stop now. We've got to find Spike and fast!" Twilight said.

"Darling, we should rest for a bit before we continue our search for Spike" Rarity said. Twilight thought for a bit before she finally agreed.

"Oh, Spike. I hope you're alright" Twilight said to herself. But then, just as they were about to rest, voices were heard from the distance.

"Shoot! They've found us" Applejack said. "RUN!" Pinkie shouted and the group of 7 took off running just as an OEMP guard came through the trees.

"THERE THEY ARE! STOP THEM!" he shouted and a multitude of guards burst through the trees chasing after the Mane 7.

Twilight looked back as almost 10 guards were on their tails. Twilight quickly toppled a tree over with her magic, but that didn't stop them.

They just jumped over it like it was nothing. Then, she made some rocks fall over with her magic.

It stopped the earth ponies and unicorns, but the pegasi just flew over it.

Then, the group watched as the pegasi flew over them and landed right in front of them, blocking there path.

Twilight then shot a beam of magic at them, but it did nothing since their armor absorbed the magic.

Then, more OEMP guards showed up and soon, the Mane 7 were completely cut off and surrounded.

The 7 went into their attack positions, horns lit and hooves ready, but then, the OEMP guards who weren't unicorns took out their guns which were powered by unicorn magic.

Then, two guards came forward, then stepped aside, allowing an earth pony with a scar across his right eye to come forward.

He had a gray mane that was shaved with a light blue coat and brown eyes. "General Thunderbolt" Twilight said in a threatening tone.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle, long time, no see" Thunderbolt said in a slow, deep, raspy tone. "Why don't you just leave us alone!?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, first of all, you 7 are ruining my plans and also, I thought I got rid of you, but apparently, sending you 7 away isn't good enough" Thunderbolt said.

Then, he gestured to some guards and they pulled out unicorn magic drainers, bridles, and horse tacks. The Mane 7 gasped.

Then, General Thunderbolt turned back to the Mane 7 with an evil smirk across his face.

He and the guards moved towards them, but as soon as they were only 3 feet from the Mane 7, a shadow passed over them.

They all looked up and saw nothing. But then, they saw it again. "What is that?" a guard asked. But then, all of a sudden, a wind gust descended upon them.

The guards were thrown back and the others backed away.

When it cleared, they were surprised to find that nothing happened except that the Mane 7 were no longer surrounded by guards.

Thinking it was nothing, the guards and Thunderbolt moved in. The Mane 7 backed away but ended up backing into the edge of a cliff.

Now, they were trapped. But then, all of a sudden, as if all hope seemed lost, a large mass landed right between the OEMP and the Mane 7.

When the dust cleared, the mass was revealed to be a dragon. "I thought we killed them all" Thunderbolt said to himself.

The dragon was huge, almost 50 feet tall with a long tail and large wings as well.

The long tail was almost as long as the dragon was tall, making the dragon almost a hundred feet in length. Large spikes were on top of its head.

They ran all the way down its back, growing smaller as they headed down.

But, the weirdest thing about the dragon was that it was purple and green like Spike, but it looked nothing like Spike.

Most dragons were in a multitude of colors, but not like this.

Now, the dragon stood between the Mane 7 and the OEMP and the only way they were going to get to the Mane 7 was to get through the dragon first.

"Get that dragon!" Thunderbolt ordered, shouting. The guards fired their guns, but it did hardly anything to the dragon.

The dragon retaliated by breathing its fire breath, which happened to be green like Spike's. The guards ran as the dragon breathed its fire.

Some burned alive while others were just scorched. 2 more guards ended up getting smacked by the dragon's long tail, knocking them aside.

Another guard got clawed by the dragon, while another got stepped on. One guard retreating got shot by a fire ball.

The Mane 7 just watched in fascination as the dragon protected them.

Normally, dragon's would eat a pony on sight, but not protect them or help them, unless it was for the pony to be saved for later to be eaten, maybe.

When enough of the guards were dead, gone, or distracted, the dragon quickly kicked up dust with its wings, blinding the remaining guards and General Thunderbolt.

Quickly, the dragon picked up the Mane 7 in his claws and flew off.

After this, the Mane 7 immediately thought they were about to become dragon food.

Rarity and Fluttershy screamed as the dragon picked them up, thinking he was going to eat them and they both didn't really have a fondness for dragons.

As the dust cleared, General Thunderbolt watched as the Mane 7 and the dragon flew away.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! I'LL GET YOU PRINCESS TWILIGHT, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" General Thunderbolt shouted after them.

* * *

The dragon flew a good distance away before landing in a clearing in the forest.

He dropped off the Mane 7 into the clearing before landing a few feet away from them. The dragon stared at them and they stared back at him.

Finally, Starlight broke the silence. "Thank you" Starlight said. The dragon nodded and smiled.

Rarity was a little uncomfortable after being in the dragon's scaly claws, so she had to regain her comfortableness. Fluttershy was just down right frightened.

It would take a while for her to regain her comfortableness. But, they were at least glad the dragon wasn't going to eat them.

But then, Twilight walked up to the dragon. The dragon bent down and smelled her, but she smelled familiar to the dragon for some reason.

"S-spike?" Twilight asked the dragon. Then, it popped. The dragon immediately had flashbacks and memories of Twilight, the Mane 7, and others.

Then, he snapped out of it and looked down at Twilight, his eyes widened. "T-t-twilight?" the dragon said in a deep, raspy voice.

After hearing that, Twilight's eyes widened, then filled with tears and a smile formed across her face. The others had the same reaction.

"SPIKE!" Twilight shouted and she immediately hugged Spike on his snout.

The dragon that defended and helped them escape from the OEMP was Spike after all! Soon, the others joined in with Twilight in hugging Spike on the snout.

But then, Spike forcefully broke away from them and turned his back to them. They were completely shocked from this reaction.

"Spike, what's wrong?" Twilight asked. Spike was silent for moment.

He was thinking back to when they let him go and he had to live on his own so the OEMP wouldn't kill him.

Now, after all this time, they finally came to see him. A burning rage was building inside him, along with some frustration and sadness as well.

He thought about how terrible the OEMP was and what Equestria was like now with them now in control.

He thought of all the helpless, defenseless ponies being tortured.

Not only that, his own friends sent him away, but he knew it was for his own good and the only way he wouldn't be killed by the OEMP.

All these thoughts raised his feelings. Then, all of a sudden, he burst out, letting his anger out with a thunderous roar and a fire stream.

When he was done, he angily huffed and puffed, black smoke flowing out of his nostrils. Then, he looked back to his friends. He glared at them angrily.

"All this time...you send me away and 50 years later... YOU FINALLY COME LOOKING FOR ME!?" Spike roared angrily at his friends.

They backed up away from Spike, terror on their faces.

Since he was 20 times bigger than they were now, he was far more dangerous then when he was a baby.

"Spike, what has gotten into you!?" Rainbow said, not liking Spike's attitude.

"I'll tell you what's gotten into me!" Spike said angrily, "You send me away and make me live on my own for 50 years!"

"Yeah, but look how big you've gotten" Fluttershy said, anxiously.

"You guys have no idea what it's like to be forced to leave a family you've loved for years and live on your own to fend for yourself!" Spike continued, still angry.

"Spike, don't you dare say that! It hurt for us to send you away, especially for me!" Twilight said, starting to tear up.

After hearing this, Spike started to calm down. "We missed you Spike, and now, we need your help!" Applejack said.

"You came all the way out here just to get my help?" Spike said, his anger rising again.

"No, Spike, we also came out here to get you! Come home with us, Spike! Everypony misses you, and you're one of our last hopes at saving Equestria!" Twilight said.

"You want me...to help you?" Spike asked. Then, he turned his back to them. "Count...me...out" Spike said. The Mane 7 were completely shocked by this.

"But, you are our last hope..." Starlight said. Spike shot his head back to them. "Why should I help you after everything that's happened...?" Spike asked.

"Because you are our friend. More then that, you are a part of our family, especially for me" Twilight said. That response touched Spike's heart.

He slowly turned back towards Twilight. "Come home, Spike. Everypony misses you...we miss you...I miss you" Twilight said, tearing up.

Spike hesitated for a second, but he eventually came to his senses. He picked up Twilight and hugged her in his grasp.

"Oh, Twilight! I missed you, too!" Spike said, his feelings draining from him. Twilight returned the hug as well, a smile growing across her face.

Spike's heart warmed from her embrace against his chest. Then, he picked up the others and hugged them as well. They all hugged back.

All their embraces fueled the warmth in his heart. He had accepted their friendship again, and Spike had regained his family.


	3. Spike's Cave: Rekindled Love

Meanwhile, the OEMP soldiers were still looking for the Mane 7 and Spike.

Pegasus soldiers flew off in the direction where Spike and the Mane 7 flew off, but have lost their trail.

Unicorn and earth pony soldiers searched the ground, but also have had no luck yet. "General Thunderbolt, no luck yet" a guard said, coming back from a scout.

"Find them! We'll search for them till it's the last thing we do!" Thunderbolt replied angrily. "Yes sir" the guard replied, and he left to go on another scouting run.

"Oh, once I find those pesky little ponies and that dragon, they'll regret it" Thunderbolt said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spike and the Mane 7 have left the clearing and were walking through the forest.

Twilight was telling him about all the stuff he's missed since he's been gone, besides the OEMP taking over Equestria.

She told him about the rebellion Celestia and Luna had planned.

Since Spike had forgave his friends after all the things they've done to him, he was in on helping them stop the OEMP and take back Equestria.

It almost reminded him of when they went to stop Tempest and Storm King from taking Equestria.

Luckily, he knew that them sending him away was for his own good and for him to not get killed by the OEMP, for he wouldn't be here right now if he wasn't sent away by his friends.

But, sadly, it took a huge toll on him. Twilight also told him that the OEMP was on their tail. Luckily, Spike knew where to go.

He was leading them to his cave where he found and stayed at all those years. It was what he called home.

Soon, they arrived to it, which luckily, it was close by the clearing they were at. It was covered at the entrance with vines. So, it was completely hidden, out of sight.

It made it look like it was part of the cliff it was part of, which was also completely covered in vegetation. "Alright, we're here" Spike said.

They looked around, but no cave was in sight. "Where?" Rainbow asked. "I don't see no cave" Pinkie said. Spike giggled a little.

"Relax" he said and he moved the vines out of the way to reveal the cave. "Oh!" They all said in shock. "That's smart, Spike" Applejack said.

"Yep, I was just lucky to find it" Spike replied. They all entered the cave. Twilight and Starlight lit their horns to see and to add some light to the dark cave.

"That won't be necessary" Spike said. "Why not?" Twilight questioned. Spike pointed and at the end of the cave's tunnel was a bright light.

They walked closer to it and it was revealed to be a humongous gem pile. "Wow, Spike" Twilight said, impressed.

"Yep, my pride and joy" Spike said as he walked over to it and took a green gem from it.

He observed it for a moment, smiling at it before tossing it into his mouth and eating it. Then, he climbed up onto the gem pile and rested on top of it.

"We'll head for the Crystal Empire in the morning and rest here for the night" Spike said. "Sounds like a plan, Spike" Twilight said.

But then, Spike remembered something. "Oh! I just remembered something" Spike said and he began digging in his gem pile.

The Mane 7 all dodged gems as they were flung out of the pile. Then, he finally found it. It was an octagonal blue gem. He climbed down from his pile and joined the 7.

"I've had this one for ages" Spike said, "and I've wanted to give it to somepony" "Oh, who would that be, Spike?" Rarity asked.

"You, Rarity" Spike said, turning towards Rarity. Rarity was shocked to hear this. The others put on their cute, loving faces.

Spike walked towards Rarity and grabbed her hoof in between his index claw and thumb. He placed the gem in her hoof. She observed it.

"Oh, thank you, Spike" Rarity said. Spike smiled at her. "But, Spike, how is that gem special, besides you having it for a long time?" Starlight asked.

Twilight nudged her in the side, gesturing her to be quiet, for this was a moment between Spike and Rarity, his long lost love. "OW! What was that for?" Starlight asked.

Twilight gestured for her to tone it down. "This is a special moment, don't ruin it" Twilight said. Then, Starlight realized it, so she shut her trap.

But, Rarity wondered the same thing Starlight said. "Why is this gem special, Spike? I have plenty of them like this one back at home" Rarity questioned.

"Do you not remember?" Spike asked. "Remember? Remember what?" Rarity asked, confused.

"Well, it happened all those years ago, when I was helping you search for gems. You rewarded me with this blue gem" Spike said. Then, it hit her.

Rarity now remembered it. She was in utter shock from this. "Spike...you, you kept it!?" Rarity said, completely shocked, "I thought you'd eat it"

"Since it was from you, I just couldn't eat it. So, I promised myself that, one day, I'd give it back to you" Spike said. Rarity just didn't have the words.

So many things were running through her mind that she was to the point of being overwhelmed. She didn't know what to think, do, or say, except start tearing up.

"Spike, I...I...I can't believe it *sniff*. This is the sweetest thing anypony's ever given me!" Rarity said before she started really tearing up.

She tried to hold back the tears, but the emotions got the best of her. Spike didn't know what to do from her reaction.

"Th-thank you, S-Spike!" Rarity said, looking up at Spike as tears ran down her cheeks. Spike smiled down at her.

Then, he slowly bent down till his head was aligned with hers. She walked up to his snout and kissed it. Spike responded by licking her on the face.

Then, they engaged in a full, mouth to mouth kiss. The others watched from the background as Spike and Rarity rekindled their love.

Starlight, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rainbow looked in awe as the two rekindled their love, but Twilight had a different reaction.

She had a proud look upon her face. She was proud of her little dragon, for he was now grown up.

* * *

 **Author's Note: If you haven't checked it out, Chp. 2 has been updated. I updated the argument between Spike and his friends. Hope it's better!**

 **Another thing, Spike and Rarity's rekindled love was based off of "Like Fine Wine", a MLP Fanfic where Spike and Rarity admit their love to each other.**

 **If you know DaWillstanator, then you should go check out his video on this Fanfic on Youtube. He plays the voice of Spike, btw.**

 **Oh, by the way, I have some good news and some bad news.**

 **Good News: My birthday was the 11th of March and guess what...my parents got me a Twilight Sparkle birthday card!**

 **I was completely shocked they got it for me and it was totally unexpected, too.**

 **Bad News: You've probably heard of this but My Little Pony is ending. Season 9 is the final season. This always happens to me!**

 **When ever I catch up on something, it shortly ends afterwards.**

 **I became a brony in 2018, but, like I said in my bio, I started watching the series when I was like 10 and stopped for some unknown reason.**

 **But, you know what, don't be discouraged for the fandom won't end.**

 **I'll still be publishing MLP fanfictions and I bet other people will as well, along with Youtubers and other peeps.**


	4. Bad Dream

Meanwhile, the OEMP was still looking for Spike and the Mane 7. Two guards, a unicorn and earth pony, were getting dangerously close to Spike's Cave.

Luckily, the cave entrance was covered with vegetation, hiding it out of sight. They walked right past it, not knowing it even existed.

But, night was settling upon Equestria and finding them would make it even more difficult.

The unicorn looked up at the sky as the sun began to set behind a mountain. "Whelp, you think we should head back?" the unicorn asked his comrade.

"Yeah, besides, we've been looking all day" the earth pony replied, agreeing. So, the two headed back to the camp Thunderbolt had set up.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were settling in for the night. Spike comforted out a spot next to his gem pile. He laid down as the others settled in.

Rarity slept up next to Spike's head. Twilight slept against Spike's side, while the others slept in Spike's tail, as he curled it into a nest like shape.

Tomorrow was going to be a busy day for they were heading for the Crystal Empire.

Twilight didn't know how he would act around Shining and Cadence, along with Celestia and Luna, but she crossed her hooves and hoped he would greet them with respect and kindness, unlike he did with her and her friends.

But, she and her friends mainly sent Spike away, for the princesses and her brother had nothing to do with it. So, she hoped the reunion would go well.

The 8 soon fell fast asleep, accompanied by each others warmth.

* * *

Spike woke up. He was no longer in his cave, but rather on a blankly open, dirt plain. The sky and clouds were blood red.

Then, General Thunderbolt and an army of OEMP soldiers appeared. "Found you" Thunderbolt said, with an evil smirk.

Spike gasped, but he was big buff dragon now. He didn't need to run away anymore.

He took in a deep breath and was ready to exhale a stream of fire, but nothing came out of his mouth when he did.

"Pathetic! You're even weaker than I thought you'd be" Thunderbolt said. Spike, this time, swatted his sharp claws at Thunderbolt, but he dodged them.

He tried again and again, but never seemed to hit him. Then, Thunderbolt ninja kicked Spike in the face. Spike was launched back from the blow.

He was airborne before he collided into the ground with a loud thud. He weakly got up as Thunderbolt walked towards him.

Thunderbolt then punched Spike in the face, sending him to the ground again.

Spike's right eye was now a black eye and he had a broken tooth, along with another one knocked out of his mouth.

A trickle of blood ran down the right side of his bottom jaw, too. Thunderbolt then hovered over him.

"You stupid dragon bitch" Thunderbolt said as he raised his hoof up for another punch. But, quickly, Spike dodged it and got to his feet.

Immediately, he ran as fast as he could away from Thunderbolt. "GET HIM!" Thunderbolt ordered and the army charged after Spike. Spike ran as fast he could.

But, Spike noticed he was getting smaller in size. Before he knew it, he was a baby dragon again.

He was slower than he was at full size, so he decided to switch to flight. He tried flying, but he just couldn't. Then, he noticed his wings were gone.

Now, Spike was running for his life. "TWILIGHT!" he shouted, but Twilight didn't come out of nowhere and save him.

"Somepony! Anypony! HELP!" Spike shouted as he ran. But then, all of a sudden, the sky began turning blue and the moon soon appeared afterwards.

Then, all of a sudden, the moon glowed brightly and Luna came out of it. "Luna!" Spike said as she appeared.

She casted a spell and the army disappeared into thin air, along with General Thunderbolt. Luna soon landed, stopping Spike in his tracks.

But soon, he hugged her, scared tears shedding from his eyes. "Oh, thank you, Luna!" Spike said, relieved.

Luna replied by patting Spike on the head and hugging him back. Then, they broke away. "You're welcome, Spike" Luna replied, in a calm, soothing voice.

"It's nice to see you again" Spike said. "Same here. How's Twilight and the others?" Luna asked.

"Good...Wait, how come you haven't visited any of my other dreams before?" Spike questioned.

"I didn't want to interfere with you since your conundrum with you and your friends and I had other things to attend to as well" Luna said.

"That's understandable, but it would've been nice to have somepony familiar to talk to" Spike said. "Were you thrilled to talk to your friends again?" Luna asked.

"Kind of. Our reunion was a little rough at first, but we're good now" Spike replied.

"Well, that's good to here. Well, I better get going. I have other dreams to attend to" Luna said. "That's completely understandable" Spike said.

"See you later, Spike" Luna said. "Actually, tomorrow" Spike reminded. "Oh, tomorrow?" Yep, were heading for the Crystal Empire in the morning" Spike said.

"Well then, I'll see you then" Luna said. Spike saluted her off before she flew back into the moon.

* * *

Spike woke up from his dream, sweat running down his scales. "Oh, just a dream" Spike said, relieved.

Soon, Spike dozed off again, a smile upon his face as he couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	5. Flight to the Crystal Empire

Morning came and Twilight was the first to wake up. She got up and stretched her wings and back, then her entire body and legs.

She looked towards the entrance of the cave as sunlight penetrated through the vegetation covering the cave entrance. She left Spike's side and walked to the entrance.

She entered the outside world and looked in awe as the sun was in the sky. It gave off a glow across the landscape, making it very beautiful.

Twilight smiled as she took in a deep breath of fresh morning air and enjoyed the beautiful landscape. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Spike said unknowingly from behind her.

Twilight jumped from his sudden appearance. "Yes, very" Twilight replied. Spike walked over and laid next to Twilight.

They both smiled at the beautiful landscape as the sun slowly rose higher into the sky. "Twilight, are you happy to see me again?" Spike asked.

Twilight looked at Spike with a surprised and confused look. "Yes! Of course I am! Why would you ask something like that?" Twilight said.

"Well...I just wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. After being away from you and everypony else I know for 50 years, it has really taken a toll on me. And to make things worse, since I've left, Equestria has suffered more from those damn OEMP bastards!" Spike replied.

He let his anger out by clenching his claw into a fist and smashing it into the ground, which let out a loud thud. Spike then started acting like he did yesterday.

He breathed heavily with his teeth clenched in anger while black smoke came from his nostrils. Twilight put a hoof on his claw, calming him down.

"I know how you feel, Spike" Twilight said, remembering her conundrum with Moondancer. Spike's rage soon died off. He looked down at Twilight and smiled at her.

"Thanks, Twilight" Spike said. He nuzzled against her and she returned with a hug around his snout. Then, the others emerged from within the cave.

"Morning already?" Applejack said, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

The others were still a little tired, except Pinkie Pie, who had a large smile upon her face and a cheery expression, as she always does.

"Alright, are we all ready to go?" Twilight asked. "Yes, let's get back to the Crystal Empire" Rainbow said, ready to go. "Alrighty then, hop on" Spike said.

He extended his wing, allowing a kind of ramp for them to hop on. Pinkie was the first to hop up. She was then followed by Applejack, then Starlight.

They were all calm, cool, and collected with flying on Spike's back, except Fluttershy and Rarity. Fluttershy cautiously went up Spike's wing.

Since she didn't like dragons, the thought of riding on a dragon scared her.

But, this was Spike, not a big, mean, fire breathing dragon, which made her feel a little more comfortable.

Last to get on was Rarity. She slowly and cautiously went up Spike's wing.

She had never flown on a dragon before, but the thought of it made her feel scared and uncomfortable. But now, she was actually going to do it.

Besides, this is Spike, not a random dragon, so her uncomfortableness level was lowered by a little bit.

Rarity found her place on Spike's neck, while the others road on Spike's back: Pinkie in the front, Applejack in the middle, Starlight in the back, and Fluttershy in the very back.

"Everypony ready?" Spike said as he lifted his wing off the ground from its ramp-like state. "READY!" Pinkie said, excited. "Ready as I'll ever be" Starlight said.

"You betcha" Applejack said. "I'm good" Fluttershy said, in a nervous voice. Rarity clung to Spike's neck and held on for dear life.

Twilight and Rainbow didn't need to ride on Spike's back since they had wings. Fluttershy had wings, too, but she was a slower flier.

Spike then noticed Rarity's reaction. "Relax, Rarity. You'll be fine" Spike said, comforting her.

Rarity looked up at Spike with a nervous look, but it slowly turned into a smile. "Thanks, Spike...but, what if I fall off?" Rarity said.

"Don't worry, you won't" Spike assured, "And if you do, I'll be here, along with Twilight and Rainbow" Spike said. That made Rarity feel a lot better.

Then, Spike spread his wings before he took off with a big blast off. Twilight and Rainbow soon followed him. Rarity screamed as Spike did his blast off.

Pinkie cheered while the others held on as he took off. Then, Spike slowed down as he went to a fair height.

Rarity held on after that huge burst, but soon, she loosened her tight grip and looked as she was high in the air. Spike felt free as he flew through the air.

The others did as well, admiring the epic scenery from as they flew from a bird's eye view. Soon, Spike flew lower, flying over a forest.

The others admiring the scenery and wind in their manes as they felt free. Twilight and Rainbow kept at Spike's side as they flew through the air.

Spike soon flew over a lake. He got low enough to where he was hovering right above the lake. Rarity lowered her hoof down and touched the cool water.

Then, Spike pulled up as they neared a river. But then, a waterfall was coming into view. "You guys ready for something awesome?" Spike asked.

"I'm good, Spike. I've had enough excitement for one day" Rarity said. Fluttershy agreed with Rarity as well. But Pinkie, Starlight and Applejack thought otherwise.

It was 3 against 2, so Spike went with it.

As they neared the waterfall, Fluttershy and Rarity held on for dear life while the others prepared for what was about to happen.

Then, when they arrived at the edge, Spike dove down the waterfall at amazing speed.

Fluttershy and Rarity screamed while Pinkie, Applejack, and Starlight cheered in pure joy and excitement.

It was like riding on a roller coaster and going down a sheer drop off. Then, when Spike reached the bottom of the waterfall, he pulled up at amazing speed.

The wind from his sudden pull up splashed water up. He flew high up into the air, above the clouds. He hovered right above the clouds, slowing down.

Rarity, seeing the clouds, put her hoof in them like she did back at the lake. Soon, Twilight and Rainbow joined them.

They were feeling the same excitement Spike was feeling. "I've never seen you fly like that, Spike" Twilight said.

"Well, flying like that is the best, isn't it? It feels like you're free" Spike said. Twilight smiled at Spike, knowing what he meant. He smiled back.

"Well, I'll show you the best" Rainbow said. Then, all of a sudden, she shot down at amazing speed. Spike knew what she was about to do.

So, he shot down after her, Twilight following him and the others hanging on.

Rainbow was gaining speed as wind was forming around her while sparks of rainbow shined around her, too.

Then, before she hit the ground, a sonic rainboom exploded behind her. She pulled up at amazing speed, a rainbow trailing behind her.

Spike was close behind her.

He flew through the rainbow ring, spinning as he did. The others held on tight as he did. Then, he followed her rainbow trail. Twilight followed close behind.

Soon, the 3 regrouped. Now, they were freely flying through the clouds, doing all kinds of maneuvers around each other.

But then, the cloud cover disappeared and the Crystal Empire came into view. Spike looked in awe at the beautiful, crystalline city. "There it is!" Rainbow said.

Spike shedded a tear. "I forgot how beautiful and amazing it was" Spike said.

Rainbow and Twilight smiled at Spike from the comment and the 8 continued on for the Crystal Empire.

* * *

 **Author's Note: During Spike's flight, I highly suggest you play a song to go along with it while you're reading it, like "Castle on the Hill" by Ed Sheeran, or "Shooting Star" by Owl City, or something like that.**

 **It will make it more epic and realistic. You don't have to, but just a suggestion.**


End file.
